ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Invisible Monster! Bring Me The Blood of the Earthlings!!
Invisible Monster!! Bring Me The Blood of the Earthlings!! is the second episode of FlamingoMask. Warning Story Prologue Previously.... The Planet Nocturne had been under siege and devastated by the tyrannical Emperor Goro. After the great fire, two known Nocturne survivors known as FlamingoMask and his mentor MandrillMask then managed to escape Emperor Goro's grasp and then made it to Earth. However Emperor Goro soon learned of the two's whereabouts and then deployed one of his monsters to finish the job. Upon saving and gaining the powers of the Grand Phoenix, FlamingoMask then fought off Garbage Monster and saved the day---however the fight was far from over... Where we last left off, another one of Emperor Goro's monster known as Gamoni was then deployed. FlamingoMask then got ready to fight off the strange reptilian monster. (FlamingoMask) *gets out his Flamingo Feather and then size changes* (Constantin Kalmar) *stands by his HAM truck, gets out his HAM Magnum* Gamoni then breathed out a stream of fire, sending the flames towards FlamingoMask's direction. (FlamingoMask) *rolls over from the flames, does his best to not get hit* (Gamoni) *lashes her whip down at FlamingoMask's area, hitting the ground so hard, sparks fly off and the ground partially explodes* (FlamingoMask) *bolts back up, then performs a swinging back kick against Gamoni, hitting her straight in the gut* (Gamoni) *staggers back, then extends out her neck, bashing at FlamingoMask like a battering ram* (FlamingoMask) <(Aaagh!) *is hit, falls over* Gamoni then repeatedly lashed her whip against FlamingoMask as he was down, over and over, causing sparks to fly off of FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask took in the lashing, however he was in pain. Constantin Kalmar then ducked down and opened fired his HAM Magnum at Gamoni, firing shots at her. Gamoni was then hit by the magnum rounds, hitting her in the neck. Gamoni hissed as sparks flew off of her neck; she then staggered back. Now having the time, FlamingoMask then got back up and got out his Wrecking Flail, bashing it against Gamoni. More sparks flew off of Gamoni as she was hit, causing her to flail back. Gamoni then retaliated by turning, sweeping her tail down at FlamingoMask's legs, causing him to trip over. Fortunately FlamingoMask was able to leap out of the way in time and then flew towards Gamoni with his fist up. However then Gamoni caught FlamingoMask and grabbed him; then spinning him around and around, before then tossing him down to the ground, sending out dirt and debris to fling up As FlamingoMask picked himself back up, Constantin Kalmar then aimed his HAM Magnum directly at Gamoni, then proceeded to open fire at the alien beast. Gamoni was hit and hissed, then fired laser beams from her fingers at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then blocked the laser blasts with his arms. Gamoni's eyes then glowed red and then her neck extended---shooting out like a boa constrictor and wrapping around FlamingoMask's body, intent on strangling him to death. (FlamingoMask) *muffled voice* <(Hmmmmrgh!!) (Gamoni) <(Can you handle the pressure!?) *she then continues to tighten her snake-like neck's grasp on him, slowly choking him* As FlamingoMask struggled, Constantin Kalmar then opened fired some more at Gamoni's neck. Gamoni hissed and was about to respond to Constantin Kalmar's attack (by aiming her fingers at him, attempting to fire her laser fingers at him) before then FlamingoMask managed to stab his beak onto Gamoni's neck (Gamoni) <(Sraaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!) *reels her neck back, bleeds from her neck, some blood pouring out* (FlamingoMask) *is freed, takes a deep breathe and then lands on the ground. Gamoni's blood is on his beak, which he goes to wipe off instantly.* Gamoni is then contacted by Emperor Goro from afar* (Emperor Goro) <(Gamoni has been wounded! *he then speaks to Gamoni from afar* Retreat for now!) (Gamoni) *then turns invisible, then dashes away* (Constantin Kalmár) *runs up, sees that Gamoni got away. He sighs in annoyance, before then focusing back to FlamingoMask.* FlamingoMask then changed back into normal size, regrouping back with Constantin Kalmár* (Constantin Kalmár) *to FlamingoMask* <(Are you alright?) (FlamingoMask) <(Yeah, I'm fine. *coughs* I felt like a ton of weights was thrown on me, but now I'm fine.) (Constantin Kalmár) <(Alright. Now then; come with me. We're going to HAM.) (FlamingoMask) <(Alright. * he said with enthusiasm, he was looking forward to this* So when do I start?) (Constantin Kalmár) <(Today. Follow me.) *he then motions FlamingoMask to come closer to him and then the two get into Constantin's HAM truck and then drive off.* Scene 1 An hour later, the two then finally made it to HAM's base; which was located somewhere off the coast of Fukuoka. Just from afar, FlamingoMask was impressed with the look of the place; it was very advanced and high-tech; looking very futuristic. The two then drived up to the entrance of the base. As soon as Constantin and FlamingoMask then got out of the truck, Constantin Kalmár then led FlamingoMask to the crew member's room, where he was then greeted by the rest of HAM's crew. (Constantin Kalmár) *to the crew members* <(HAM members---meet our newest addition to the team---FlamingoMask.) (FlamingoMask) *humbly* <(Hi everyone.) Allan, Heinrich and Kobayashi then greeted FlamingoMask, welcoming him. All three of them then introduced each other to him. (Heinrich Myer) *walks up to FlamingoMask* <(Welcome to the team, FlamingoMask! *proceeds to shake FlamingoMask's right hand* <(Name's Heinrich. I used to be a Astronaut, but then I found out about this place. I personally like this place a lot more, to be frank.) (FlamingoMask) <(Interesting.) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(Greetings FlamingoMask. My name is Kiyoko. I've been working here almost as long as Captain Constantin Kalmár has.) *shakes hands* (I think your going to like it here.) (FlamingoMak) *shakes hand* <(Thanks. I hope so too.) (Allan Kane) *then walks up to FlamingoMask, casually greets FlamingoMask* <(Hello there, FlamingoMask. I'm Allan Kane; and I'm the guy in charge of making most of the tech here.) (FlamingoMask) <(Ah. Cool.) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <("Most" of the tech?) (Allan Kane) <(Okay, not all of the tech, as granted some inventions of mine are better than others....some, wellll...) (Allan Kane) <(But I'm getting better at it.) (Allan Kane) <(I just have one rule for you if you don't want to get on my bad side; don't touch my stuff. I need it...) (FlamingoMask) <(Uh, alright.) Then a door opens up, a robotic figure enters in. (Jeevz) <(Master Allan Kane; Master Allen Kane; your freezer ray just exploded and froze the whole room while you were away and I thought I'd come here and tell y---*then sees FlamingoMask* <(Greetings, Master FlamingoMask. We've been expecting you.) (FlamingoMask) <(Hello...who are you?) (Jeevz) <(I am Jeevz; robot assistant of Master Allan Kane. I should also note that I'm expert tracker, which makes me useful for hunting down even the hardest to find kaiju and I know several languages and fluent in most---except Portuguese, which I haven't gotten around to yet.) (FlamingoMask) <(Cool.) (Allan Kane) <(Wait--my ROOM IS FROZEN!? Jeevz come quick!) *rushes down the halls* (Jeevz) <(Coming Master Kane.) *then follows Allan Kane* (FlamingoMask) <(I'm liking this place already.) (Constantin Kalmár) <(Glad to hear. However, we have one more member for you to meet.) Constantin and FlamingoMask then travel down to the base, where they enter a medical office room---they enter the doctor's room. There inside the room, their appear to be a figure dressed in a doctor's coat, however his face was obscured as he was reading a newspaper. (Constantin Kalmár) <(Dr. Kanedama! We have a new member I'd like you to meet.) Dr. Kanedama then pulls down his newspaper, revealing himself to be...a Kanegon! He was a Kanegon dressed in doctor's clothing---FlamingoMask was shocked by his appearance at first, but he didn't want to show that he was startled and kept quiet. (Dr. Kanedama) <(Excellent! Excellent!) *walks up, greets FlamingoMask* (FlamingoMask) <(Hello there.) (Dr. Kanedama) <(Greetings...."FlamingoMask". My name is Dr. Kanedama, I'm the chief medical officer of HAM. Pleased to meet you!) (FlamingoMask) *to Dr. Kanedama* <(And here I thought I was going to be the only non-human of the group. Guess I'm not as out of place as I thought I was going to be, heh. So...what are you exactly, Dr. Kanedama? You don't look like any alien I've seen before.) (Dr. Kanedama) <(Oh, I'm no alien. I'm a Kanegon. I used to be human....but then I entered a cocoon, and became this. I need to eat coins everyday if I want to live. I don't mind being this way, though.) *organizes medicine* (FlamingoMask) <(Oh....so I see. Sorry if I came off as insensitive...) (Dr. Kanedama) <(Nah, it's fine. You were only curious. I get a lot of questions from new guys all the time.) (FlamingoMask) <(Alright.) FlamingoMask would then get to explore more of that base later on and got to interact more with the crew. So far, so good--he'd had gotten along better with it than he'd though he would. However, he had yet to experience his first mission now. But the time would soon come... Scene 2 Meanwhile with the Guanocide Empire... While now going after FlamingoMask from afar, Emperor Goro was also eyeing the planet Earth from his anti-gravity throne; spying on the humans. He then began to speak. (Emperor Goro) <(If I am to go to war against the last Nocturne on planet Earth, so be it. However, if I am to do this, I will need the blood of the Earthlings to thrive---to give me strength. So goes for the rest of us Jenjorans---our enemies blood is our food.) (Emperor Goro) <(Gamoni!) *then summons forth Gamoni* (Gamoni) *then reappears, becoming visible and approaching her master* <(I am here, Emperor Goro.) (Emperor Goro) <(I have an assignment for you; go to Earth; bring me humans, alive and squirming, so that I and my kind can feast off of their blood and become stronger.) (Gamoni) <(It will be done, master.) *bows, then carries her whip, walks off, then turning invisible, heading back down to planet Earth* It was nighttime at Okutama; being past midnight. Not many people are up at the time, but there are a few, attending to their own activities. One villager is out fishing. As the fisherman villager tends to fishing some more, he hears what sounds like some trees moving about. At first he just assumes it to be the wind, but it wasn't windy out. After pausing to hear the noises again, two minutes went by---nothing. The fisherman villager then resumed fishing. Then the rustling noises could be heard again. This time the fisherman got up and looked around some more. Suddenly, then a web shot up at the fisherman, catching him with perfect and precise aim. The fisherman screamed out loud, waking up some nearby neighbors, but then the web pulled and reeled him into the trees. Several people then went outside, searching for the fisherman, bringing out lights and even some weapons. As they trekked through the woods and expected the worst----some more webs than captured the villagers. As the last villager saw some of his friends get webbed and reeled away, he then made a run for it, getting the heck out of the woods. (Villager) *pants* <(What's happening out here!?) *pants, then wheezes* Then the next thing the villager knows, he is being lifted up in the air, being hoisted up by an invisible force. As the villager screams and looks at to what could be happening, the invisible being reveals itself, revealing it to be Gamoni. Gamoni roars, then throwing the villager into her web net. Gamoni then took the captured people in her web net and then took off, then being beamed up to Emperor Goro's palace. (Gamoni) *offers Emperor Goro her web net filled with people* <(Here. I have collected the first batch of sacrifices for you.) *then kneels* (Emperor Goro) <(Excellent...now we begin the blood drain!) All of the villagers trapped within the web net did their best to escape their fate, but alas, it was too late at this point. (Villager) <(No! Nooooooooo!) Scene 3 Later.... Strange disappearances began to occur in parts of two other villages besides Okutama. The authorities were baffled as to how this could have been pulled off. With the reports coming closer to home to the villagers at Hinohara, who were nearby by the previous village attacks, they became wary, fearing that they would be the next partget. HAM was then notified about the crisis and then sent out to investigate. Alarms went off in the HAM base. Everybody stopped what they were doing and then all lined up, getting ready for Constantin Kalmar's orders. FlamingoMask was the last to show up. (FlamingoMask) <(I'm here!) *wheezes* <(What's going on?) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) *to FlamingoMask* <(You'll find out soon enough; listen.) Constantin Kalmár then walked up to the HAM members, hands on his back. (Constantin Kalmár) <(Attention, HAM members; we just got a report. A monster has been sighted kidnapping civilians at the dead of night, but has no left tracks behind. How we know of it's presence is because while the monster is apparently invisible, one lucky photographer managed to snap a picture of it.) Constantin Kalmár then shows the team a photo of what appears to be a reptilian humanoid kaiju walking halfway in the trees. (Allan Kane) *sees picture* <(Looks ugly.) (Heinrich Myer) *shields eyes* <(Meine Augen!) (Jeevz) *flatly* <(Oh my.) (Constantin Kalmár) <(We believe this monster is responsible for the recent disappearances of these civilians. A janitor that was interviewed recently stated that it "wrapped up people in a giant spider web net".) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(I wonder why it's taking humans...) (Constantin Kalmár) <(That's what were going to have to find out. HAM members, let's roll!) All of the members then move out, heading out to their own HAM Mongooses, rolling out. They travel in two separate groups, with the first one containing Constantin Kalmar, Dr. Kanedama, Jeevz, and Allan Kane. The second one contains Heinrich Myer, Kiyoko Kobayashi and FlamingoMask. Soon night time rolls. The HAM mongooses then arrive at Hinohara. Soon all of the HAM members come out, moving out. (FlamingoMask) *to Constantin Kalmar* <(Captain, why are we stopping here? Aren't the disappearances taking place at Okutama and the next door villages?) (Constantin Kalmár) <(They were. It seems however the monster is making it's way through the other villages. It makes sense to stop here and see what goes on.) (FlamingoMask) <(Ah.) (Allan Kane) <(And if all else goes wrong; we have Jeevz to track down the monster. Observe.) *presses button* (Jeevz) *eyes glow, then rushes up* <(Detection mode: Activated.) (Jeevz) *scans the area, dashes to go find any trace of the monster* (Heinrich Myer) *takes out his Stun Nightstick, twirls it around* (Constantin Kalmár) <(Alright now---let's move out. Let's catch this monster and end it's reign of terror.) (All) <(Right.) The HAM members then split up, heading their own ways to find the monster. Some go alone, like Constantin Kalmar, others go on twos, like Dr. Kanedama and Heinrich Myer do. (FlamingoMask) and (Kiyoko Kobayashi) *both travel together, holding HAM Magnums in their hands* The search goes on for a while, though with little activity going on. It's not up until past midnight where then....something happens. As Jeevz dashes to the forest of Hinohara, he hears a breeze go by, although it doesn't sound like an ordinary wind sound. Jeevz's eyes then "widen", shining his floodlights from his eyes to try to spot what was making the noise. (Jeevz) <(Where are you....) *slowly moves head, scans the area* Moments of silence go on as Jeevz's continues to scan the area. Just when everything seemed normal however, then some trees go toppling down. Loud footsteps can then be heard, and then the trees near Jeevz also then begin to fall over. (Jeevz) <(Oh dear.) *then dashes away in time, getting clear out of the way* (Jeevz) *rolls over, then looks up to see what's going on* There of course appears to be nothing there, however then Jeevz's activates his thermal vision, which is where then he sees the invisible kaiju. (Jeevz) *takes cover* <(The kaiju!) Jeevz then contacts the rest of the HAM members from his antennas, communicating to all of them through their wrist communicators. The rest of HAM stops what their doing and listens on what Jeevz has to say. (Jeevz) <(Come in HAM, come in. I got both good news....and bad news.) (Constantin Kalmár) *to Jeevz, speaks through his wrist communicator* <(What is it?) (Jeevz) <(I found the monster.) Scene 4 Gamoni then wandered into Hinohara, where as she then entered the village, she then began to eye the village houses. She then roared and started up her attack, firing her finger beams down at the village. Flames go up on the houses, sending many villagers fleeing out from their homes. As they run and flee in terror from Gamoni, Gamoni then sprays webs at many of the civilians, trapping them in a cocoon net. Gamoni then continued her rampage some more... Fortunately then the HAM members rushed to the scene on their HAM mongooses. (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(It's capturing the villagers!) (Constantin Kalmár) <(Not on my watch.) *takes out HAM Magnum, shoots at Gamoni's back* (Gamoni) *is shot in the back, then turns, roars* (Constantin Kalmár) <(Open fire and take cover! Just whatever you do, don't shoot at the hostages here!) (Dr. Kanedama), (Kiyoko Kobayahsi), (Allan Kane) and (Heinrich Myer) *then all four take out their HAM Magnums, opening fire at Gamoni* (Gamoni) *sparks and flares shoot out from all over her, causing her to cease her invisibility cloak, she is then also nearly shot in the eyes, to which she then covers them, dropping her webbed net down to the ground.* The webbed net then falls down on some trees, where the trapped civilians from within can be heard crying and screaming for help. (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(The villagers!) (Gamoni) *hisses, eyes glow red. She then moves forth, getting closer to the HAM members* (Allan Kane) <(She's getting closer!) *keeps firing his HAM Magnum at Gamoni* (FlamingoMask) <(I got an idea! You guys can go over and rescue the villagers---I'll distract by fighting off the monster.) (FlamingoMask) *to (Constantin Kalmár)* <(Would that be alright, captain?) (Constantin Kalmár) <(Of course.) Constantin and the rest of HAM then ran over to Gamoni's webbed net with a bunch of a trapped civilians, going to free them. (Gamoni) *hisses, then walks over to HAM and her webbed net* (FlamingoMask) *then gets out his Flamingo Feather and then transforms* (FlamingoMask) <(FLAMINGO RISE!!!) FlamingoMask then transforms into his giant sized form and then poses, getting ready to fight Gamoni. FlamingoMask dashes towards Gamoni and then tackles her away from HAM and the villagers. (Gamoni) <(Graaaaagh!) Gamoni and FlamingoMask then roll to the left, tackling each other. The two then get up, dueling each other again. (Gamoni) *takes out her whip, lashes it and poses* <(You shall not stop us from doing the blood harvest.) (FlamingoMask) <(That's what you think. From this night forward, you and Emperor Goro's forces will not be able to take away this people's blood anymore.) (Gamoni) <(....Fine then. Your blood is mine.) *holds whip, then charges* FlamingoMask then also gets out his Wrecking Flail and charges at Gamoni. As they approach each other, Gamoni then swing kicks her right leg at FlamingoMask's left arm, sending the Wrecking Flail flying off from his hand. (FlamingoMask) *grabs his own hand in reflex, yells in pain for a sec* (Gamoni) *lashes her whip repeatedly at FlamingoMask* (FlamingoMask) *staggers back from the lashes, yells* (FlamingoMask) *glares at the act, then flies up, performs a standard flying kick* (Gamoni) *is hit by the kick, then stumbles back. As she then regains footing, she then shoots out shurikens from her navel at FlamingoMask* (Gamoni) <(Gamoni Shuriken!) The shurikens shoot out fast , so fast to the point they go by first three blast at FlamingoMask without him noticing them. FlamingoMask then leaped up from the shurikens, then firing down his Shadow Ball against Gamoni. (Gamoni) *cackles, then turns invisible* (FlamingoMask) <(Huh!?) *then turns, looks around for her* (FlamingoMask) *grabs a piece of the ground, then throws it around his area in an attempt to get her (Gamoni) to reveal herself* As FlamingoMask attends to fighting off Gamoni, the members of HAM struggle to free the trapped civilians. (Heinrich Myer) <(Here goes nothing!) *then gets out his Stun Nightstick, then slashes at part of the cobwebs* (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(Heinrich! What are you doing? You could easily stun somebody in there!) (Heinrich Myer) <(I'm just trying to make an entrance by burning a hole into the webs.) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(That's not how it works!) (Jeevz) *cuts his way through the webs, making sure he doesn't harm anyone* (Dr. Kanedama) <(And I thought the cocoon I entered in was bad.) *continues to cut through the webs* Jeevz then digs through the webs some more, before then finally one of the villagers crawls out. The lone villager then descends down. (First Villager) <(Thank you.) *bows to the HAM crew* <(There's still more people inside. Please help them.) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(Were on it.) (FlamingoMask) <(Come out and show yourself!) *searches for Gamoni, also searching for his Wrecking Flail as he does so.* (Gamoni) *then reappears from behind, cackles* (Gamoni) <(Spike Launcher!) *then fires out a bunch of spikes from her body towards FlamingoMask. As she fires them out, immediately new spikes grow back in their place* (FlamingoMask) *turns and sees the oncoming spikes, then leaps up high in the air, not wanting to get hit by ANY of those.* (Gamoni) *looks up, then fires out more spikes from herself at FlamingoMask, firing and regrowing spikes rapidly FlamingoMask then flies around, continuing to do his best to avoid the oncoming barrage of spikes coming at him. (Gamoni) *stomps both feet and tail down on the ground, before then firing Gamoni Shuriken at FlamingoMask to get him down* (FlamingoMask) *is hit, sparks sent flying off of him* (FlamingoMask) <(Aaaaaaaargh!!!) *crash lands, lands down on the ground hard* (Gamoni) *rushes towards FlamingoMask, wielding her whip and her mouth flowing with fire energy* (FlamingoMask) *picks himself back up* As FlamingoMask rises back up, he sees his Wrecking Flail hidden between some trees. As Gamoni closes in on him, FlamingoMask thinks of a plan. (Gamoni) <(Gamoni Fire!) *shoots out a stream of flames from her maw, firing it directly at FlamingoMask* (FlamingoMask) *rolls on his back, then opens arms in a y-position* <(Flamingo Shield!) *then creates a shield made up of light, protecting him from the flames* (Gamoni) *see that he's raised a shield, keep shooting flames from her mouth however* This goes on for a few moments, with Gamoni continuing to blast her fire breath while FlamingoMask holds his shield up. As Gamoni ceases fire finally, FlamingoMask then throws his shield at Gamoni, knocking her down and causing her to fall over. FlamingoMask then went down and picked his Wrecking Flail back up. Back with the HAM members, Dr. Kanedama and Kiyoko Kobayashi continued then continued cutting their way some more around the web nets, freeing more villagers. (Allan Kane) <(We're doing it!) (Second Villager) <(Freedom!) *runs around* (Third Villager) <(Finally! I feel like I can breathe properly now.) (Jeevz) *comes back down* <(That should be all of the villagers now taken out of the webs.) (Jeevz) <(Now....how is Master FlamingoMask doing?) (Constantin Kalmár) <(Still fighting the monster. Let's see how he's doing now though---move out!) Back to FlamingoMask and Gamoni, FlamingoMask then rushed up to Gamoni, bashing his Wrecking Flail repeatedly against Gamoni. Gamoni was hit very hard by the hits, sending out sparks and flares shooting off of her and causing her to stumble around. Not wanting to go down still, Gamoni then extended her neck upwards, firing out a stream of flames at FlamingoMask. (Gamoni) <(Perish!!!) (FlamingoMask) *is then hit by the flames stream, staggers back in pain* <(Aaaaagh!) (Gamoni) *then extends neck outwards, wrapping her neck around FlamingoMask's body* Just like earlier, she constricts around him like a boa, however this time she does it quicker. FlamingoMask begins to choke, but then he gains some light energy and then temporarily summons herculean strength, sending Gamoni off of him. (FlamingoMask) <(Yaaaah!) *then puts away Wrecking Flail, poses* (Gamoni) *reels her neck back to place, then roars, gets out whip* <(Your time is near it's end, FlamingoMask!!!) *holds up whip, then lashes it, preparing to have it hit FlamingoMask* (FlamingoMask) *poses, then gathers light energy within arms, before then folding arms, firing out Flamingo Beam* <(Flamingo Beam!) The Flamingo Beam then strikes at Gamoni's whip, blowing it up into pieces. (Gamoni) <(What!? Raaaaaaaaagh!) *then charges, prepares to strangle at FlamingoMask with her sharp claws* (FlamingoMask) *then channels some shadow energy....he conjures up what appears to be a small blade, and then hurls it at Gamoni* (FlamingoMask) <(Flamingo Slugger!!!) The Flamingo Slugger then zips at Gamoni, slicing at her head and arms, decapitating her limbs. Blood pours out from Gamoni's head and arms as her body then falls over. Within seconds, her body then explodes, creating a big blast. FlamingoMask then grabs Gamoni's head and tosses it into the sea, then striking a victorious pose. (FlamingoMask) *then flies up into the air* FlamingoMask then reverts back to normal size and regroups with HAM. (FlamingoMask) *lands down* <(Hey guys---I'm back. How did rescuing the villagers go?) (Kiyoko Kobayashi) <(It went well. We saved them all.) (FlamingoMask) <(That's good. I just slayed the invisible monster for you all. From now on, there will be no more villagers being taken away for harvesting their blood.) As HAM members then take off with their mission accomplished, the villagers go over and wave and thank them for saving them. Meanwhile, back at Emperor Goro's palace....* (Emperor Goro) <(Damn you FlamingoMask!!! You may have slain my monster Gamoni, but this is not the end of the blood harvest, and definitely not the last of the Guanocide Empire!!) *he curses, shooting up flames in the air. Back with FlamingoMask back at base, he and HAM then pose together---FlamingoMask knew for sure that he was going to like his new home. The End Category:Fan Episodes Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:FlamingoMask Episodes